


Torn

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't hurt as much as he'd thought it would.  All those horror stories, tales he'd heard over the millenia, none of it was true.  Or maybe it just wasn't for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my [December Fic Fest](http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/25991.html).

It didn't hurt as much as he'd thought it would. All those horror stories, tales he'd heard over the millenia, none of it was true. Or maybe it just wasn't for him.

"Cas?"

Castiel looked up, meeting Dean's worried green eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but choked instead, a stream red and blooded chunks falling from his throat.

"Cas!" Dean fell to his knees beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him to his chest.

"I'm okay," Castiel rasped, patting Dean's arm. "That's the last of it."

Dean made a noise in his throat. Castiel looked up to see the man's eyes watering, trying to blink the tears away.

"Hey..." Castiel smiled, bringing a hand up to stroke the tears away. "I'm okay."

"Was it worth it?" Dean whispered, ducking his head slightly.

"For you?"

Dean nodded, stroking the bloody stumps of bone and sinew on the former Angel's back.

"Yes."


End file.
